Action of Affection
by CatielDeanFan
Summary: After the events of 5x13 Castiel got back to the motel room only to fall unconcious. He's been like that for five days. WHen he finally comes to he and Dean share a sweet moment. Dean/Castiel Pre-slash, very innocent ficlet One-shot


**Actions of Affection**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Supernatural... unfortunately...**

_Author's Note: Tag to The Song Remains the Same. This ficlet can be read as gen, but I really meant it more as a Dean/Cas pre-slash kind of fic. Enjoy! (No actual slash or kissing. This is a very innocent fic)_

***No spoilers***

Summary: Castiel passed out for five days after the events in 5x13 (The Song Remains the Same). Dean and Cas share a sweetly awkward moment.

"Come on, Cas. Wake up." Dean whispered forcefully to his angel. After Castiel had transported back to the motel room he immediately fell unconscious. Unfortunately he's stayed that way for five days and Dean was concerned. Not worried. Because Dean doesn't get worried. Impatient, annoyed or down right pissed, yes. But worried... Dean was _not _a girl! "Come on you angelic son of a bitch." Dean said angrily, rising from his post next to the angel and glaring down at him. Looking around the motel room Dean sighed and whispered, "Please just wake up." The desperation in Dean's tone surprised him and he suppressed a groan, knowing that if Sam had been around he would have never let Dean live that down.

A low moan came from the bed and Dean knelt next to Castiel. "Cas!" He said, his voice urgent. "Can you hear me?" He asked anxiously, reaching out and gripping the angel's hand in a grounding gesture.

"Dean?" Castiel asked in confusion, staring up at Dean through blurry eyes, completely unused to the disorientated feeling.

"Yeah, it's me." Dean said in his gruff voice, relief shinning palpably on his face, despite Dean's best efforts to hide it. "How're you feeling?"

"This feeling is unpleasant." Castiel answered, lowering his head back down. "I believe that I require rest." He said matter-of-factly, closing his eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"Wait!" Dean cried out in fear, not wanting Castiel to close his eyes for fear of never seeing the angels crystal blue eyes again. Dean's desperate voice startled Castiel and he stared up at Dean in confusion.

"I promise that I will be healed soon Dean." Castiel said to his charge, not understanding Dean's resistance.

"I just... need to say something. Just in case." Dean said, glancing around nervously. Sam had left a few minuets ago to grab some food and Dean wasn't sure how much longer he had left.

Castiel's eyes were beseeching as he looked at Dean with the curious head tilt that Dean had started to recognize as his trade mark.

"I... well..." Dean began awkwardly, hating chick flick moments. Taking a deep breath, Dean told himself to just suck it up and get on with it. "Cas, we've fought side by side for a while now and... we..." Dean coughed awkwardly. "We're friends now and I don't think that I can stand to lose another friend. You mean a lot to me." Dean said, his eyes clouding over and his voice shaking slightly. Dean cleared his throat before continuing. "So if you can't use all of your angel mojo then fine, we can live without that. But I can't live without you." Dean finished in a rough voice, looking away from Castiel, not wanting to see rejection lurking in his eyes.

Castiel stared at Dean for several minuets, merely processing the information. "Please spell out what you are trying to say." Castiel requested, wanting to make absolutely sure that he understood what Dean was saying.

"I'm saying that I think I love you." Dean said in a rushed voice, his face and neck immediately flushed a deep red. Castiel appeared amused by this, but his face quickly turned serious again.

"I believe that I feel an abnormal amount of affection for you as well Dean. " Castiel said, feeling very touched by Dean's admission. "If what I am feeling is love, then I love you as well." He said, putting a hand on Dean's cheek cautiously, unsure how the hunter would react. Castiel was pleasantly surprised when Dean leaned into his touch. "I promise that I wont leave you as so many of your friends did." Castiel said reassuringly, brushing his thumb back and forth over Dean's cheek. Dean sighed in contentment. "I would never hurt you that way if I could help it." Castiel said fiercely, surprised by the amount of protectiveness he felt towards Dean.

"Thanks, Cas." He said sincerely, sending an affectionate gaze towards Castiel. Castiel's face looked pensive for a moment.

"Perhaps we should do something to prove that affection- love - for each other." Castiel suggested innocently. At the startled look on Dean's face Castiel hurriedly continued. "I believe that it is a sign of love between humans when they do this." He said, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Dean, hoping that he was getting this right and that his display of affection wouldn't be rejected. Dean grinned and hugged Cas back, wishing that he never had to let go.


End file.
